Talented Love
by YourLoveIsNeverForgotten
Summary: Talent Shows reveal a lot of things. People with known talent, Unknown talent, no talent and secret feelings. Will anyone leave the show without being changed or touched in any way? I think not. R
1. Is that really Mikan?

Disclaimer! I do not own anything only the plot!!!

Chapter 1 

**News**

A man appeared in the front of the classroom and all eyes were suddenly on him. He was wearing an sparkly pink top with a pink tutu on.

He clapped his hands and squealed.

"Great news class! We are having a talent show on Friday! Everyone has to participate or they fail all of their classes." A few groans were heard around the room.

"No classes for the rest of the week! Remeber to sign up!" He said cheerily.

Then he got serious.

"Or fail."

The class was, to say the least: creeped out. Mikan jumped up and ran up to him. She motioned him to bend down so she could whisper in his ear. At this point they were all 14 - 15, and she was still as childish as ever. Or so she acts.

"Where are the sign up sheets? And can I form a band for it? How long do we have on stage can we do two songs?"

He nodded. "Good luck Mikan. Oh and its on my desk." He whispered back.

"Class Mikan will be the person to talk to, to sign up. Oh yeah and you have to sign up this period. Good Luck!" And he dissapeared.

Mikan grinned and got the sign-up sheets. She wrote down everything, and everyones names. Although a few people already had information filled out for them. Like Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko. She had a smirk on the whole time.

"Okay. Koko, what are you going to do?"

"Read the minds of the audience of course! What else?" She rolled her eyes and wrote it she had a feeling it would change real soon.

She did everybody exept Ruka, Yuu, Natsume, Mouchu, Kitsumne, her girls and Koko.

"Everyone else may leave exept the people who have not signed up and, Koko." Koko let out a "A-Wha?"

Mikan walked up the isle to the teachers desk, she looked quite intimidating, she sat down and crossed both her legs and arms.

"The rest of you that are left are to stupid to realise whats going on. So I am going to spell it out for all of you, B-A-N-D-S. Simple, easy, compitition, oh and Hotaru, lots and lots of cash."

Natsume was quite amazed by her. She was quite motivated and determend. Hotaru was already apart of the plan, Mikan said cash and well Hotaru was _sold. _

Mikan got up again. She started pointing.

Permy: "Drums"

Hotaru: "KeyBoard"

Anna: "Bass"

Nonoko: "Bass gutair"

Then to the next set.

Ruka: "Back up vocals and Bass."

Koko: "Drums"

Kitsumne: "Gutair"

Mochu: "Bass gutair"

Yuu: "Manager, of both bands and in charge of making things go smoothly."

And then to Natsume. She walked over, bent over and whispered in his ear.

"Vocals. You up for it? Ot should you switch with Yuu? Cause, If you can't handle the heat, get the hell out of my kitchen."

She got up and posted the sign up sheet and posted it in the front of the class. Then she got her stuff and left the room leaving the rest of them dumbstruck.

"Shit that was hot." Koko, Mochu and Yuu commented which earned glares from everyone else.


	2. Best Day

Mikan spent the rest of her day learning song and chords in her room. She picked out her set list and then ran out of her room calling everyone to meet in the music room.

When she got there she was estatic. She was on an adrenaline rush and she felt amazing.

She was proud of her self for what she acomplished, she also showed some of her other personality earlier that morning.

When her girls got there she showed them everything. They were amazed at what she had come up with.

"It's great! I know these songs too. Mikan we are so going to rock this thing."

And Hotaru, being herself had money signals in her eyes.

Mikan just smiled. "It's time to shine girls. Its OUR turn to shine in this hell of a school."

They all jumped and learned the music to the first song. Mikan then showed them the coerography to all of them, it was simple because dancing with an instrument was pretty damn hard.

They really sounded great together too. It awed Mikan how much talent everyone had. It made her even happier.

This was, absoultly Mikans best day she had ever had.

* * *

Pretty short. But hey I updated. :]


End file.
